Tras de un futuro juntos
by emmyswans
Summary: Secuela de Tras de ti, ya se demostraron que se amaban, pero ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte ese amor, para superar los obstáculos que la vida trae consigo? ¿Serán lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerse unidos? ¿Podrán superar y enfrentar su pasado?
1. capitulo1

**Aquí, como lo prometido es deuda, y si se que dije que ayer publicaría, peor se me complico, pero ahora ya esta listo, a las chicas que leen matrimonio en pantalla ya actualice, si me tarde ya se, chicas espero que les guste la secuela hice mi mayor esfuerzo, quiero advertir, que este capitulo contiene una escena, no muy fuerte, pero algo expresiva asi que ¡mosca! **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a becky ella fue la que me impulso hacer la secuela y no solo eso sino que me ha ayudado, a corregir ya darle forma de verdad, muchas gracias no se que haría sin ti, eres mi ídolo te quiero mucho becky gracias por el apoyo, incondicional … cuídate, espero que me sigas ayudando y yo estoy para ti, para lo, que sea…..**

**TItulo: "Tras de un futuro juntos" **

**Sumary: Secuela de Tras de ti, ya se demostraron que se amaban, pero ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte ese amor, para superar los obstáculos que la vida trae consigo? ¿Serán lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerse unidos? ¿Podrán superar y enfrentar su pasado? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo ellos quieren regresar y recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo? Y todo esto pasará con un bebé en camino, un coronel enamorado, una amiga de visita y un** **sargento de artillería al ataque, sorpresas inesperadas.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Sorpresa **

**Edward POV**

-¿Quieres bebés?-. Dijo Bella juguetona.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, marine. ¿A que no sabes que sorpresa tengo reservada para ti?-

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-. Pregunte muy intrigado.

-¡Edward estoy embarazada!, vas a ser padre-. Me dijo Bella feliz.

Esa idea de ser padre me hizo que algo dentro de mi se hinchara de un orgullo, estaba feliz, pero algo en mi conciencia me gritaba me asaltaba una duda, así que abrí mi boca y le dije claramente.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- Estaba nervioso y feliz, era un remolino de emociones.

-Desde hoy-. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-. Aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Te lo estoy diciendo-

-No, porque te ibas sin decírmelo, me lo dices ahora porque te fui a buscar en el aeropuerto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho así?, que te hubiera dejado marchar Bella, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-. Dije un poco molesto, ante la idea de estar separado de Bella y mi hijo, se escuchaba lindo decir "mi hijo".

-Edward estamos aquí, ahora acabamos de amarnos, acabamos de pertenecernos otra vez-

-Solo quiero que me expliques, ¿Por qué no sabía desde esta mañana que esperabas un hijo mío?-

-Porque si lo hubieras, sabido y no me amabas no iba a dejarme ir ¿o si?-. Dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es cierto, si hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada, no te hubiera dejado ni siquiera que llegaras al aeropuerto- ¿Qué mas iba hacer si espera un hijo mío?, ¡Claro que no la hubiera dejado ni salir de la guardia!

-No podía dejarte ir, el honor es primero-. Continúe.

-Edward ya cállate, vas a arruinar este momento-. Me pego cariñosamente en el hombro.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? -. Pregunte

-Por el maldito honor de marines que tienes, yo no quiero que estés conmigo por honor quiero que estés conmigo porqué me amas y porque me deseas, no por el honor, no por ataduras ¡Eres libre Edward-. Me dijo apunto de llorar, había entendido todo mal.

-¡Bella yo te amo! y estoy feliz porque voy a ser padre de verdad no quiero pelear, solo quiero que confíes en mi, no quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar nada, promételo, yo no quiero ser libre quiero estar contigo hoy y para siempre-

Entendía sus dudas todo había pasado de una forma poco tradicional, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella, así que la abrase y la bese demostrándole todo el amor que tenia por ella.

-¿Lo prometes?-

Me observo y después de varios minutos de estar viéndonos directamente, sentía que podía ver su alma, mi corazón se agito de tan solo pensar ¿Qué había hecho? Si ella decidía irse por mi gran bocota, no quería presionarla, no era necesario que prometiera nada ¿Qué pasaba si se marchaba? No podía dejarla ir, la amo más que nada en el mundo, su silencio me mataba.

-Te amo Edward-. Me dijo con tanta sinceridad que casi se me sale el corazón de la emoción.

-No sabes lo bien que se oye eso-. La abracé fuerte y la atraje mas hacia mí si era posible, considerando que aun estábamos desnudos la sensación de su piel con la mía hizo encender en el acto el deseo que sentía por ella

-Vuélvelo a decir Bella-. Le pedí.

-Te amo, más que mi vida-

-Y yo a ti-. Me acerque mas a ella acostándola en al cama, pude escuchar un gemido cuando nuestro sexos se juntaron.

-Hazme tuya Edward-. Me suplicó con un ronroneo.

No lo pensé dos veces, la deje en la cama y profundice el beso, haciéndola gemir, amaba a esta mujer amaba a ese fruto que aunque aun no estaba definido, crecía dentro del vientre de mi esposa, la amaba y eso era lo que le quería trasmitir, sentí sus brazos acariciándome los míos, uní su boca con la mía, necesitaba mostrarle cuanto la amaba, así que profundice el beso, cuando mi lengua toco su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar, ella me lo dio y así introduje mi lengua, cuando se encontró con la suya corrientes eléctricas se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, las cosa que ella me hacia sentir podrían llevarme al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo, mis manos recorrieron su suave piel hasta llegar a esos senos que rápidamente metí un pezón en mi boca quería saborearla, ella gimió.

-Edward, no pares-. Dijo mientras me apretaba más a su hermoso cuerpo.

No pensaba hacerlo pero no quería interrumpir mi labor para decírselo con mi otra mano baje hasta su cueva, que estaba húmeda, aguardando acaricie esa parte heterogénea que me pedía a gritos cariño, cuando introduje un dedo en ella, sus gemidos no eran normales, con cada gemido, me pedía más y más.

-Edward, amor te necesito ahora, dentro de mí-

-Si, amor yo también-

Y así nos unimos, entregándonos a este amor junto, después de varias estocadas y movimientos, caímos dormidos, pero nunca cansado de amarnos.

-Te amo Bella-

-Te amo Edward-

**Al día siguiente... **

Me levante de la cama, sin querer despertarla, para ir al trabajo, me duche, me aliste ya estaba listo, pero antes decidí cocinarle el desayuno a mi esposa, lo deje todo en la mesa y decidí ir a despedirme de mis dos Ángeles.

-Bella-. Le llame tiernamente, pero no despertó así que decidí escribirle una nota, diciéndole que la amaba y que iba al trabajo.

Luego de salir de la casa, no podía dejar de ser feliz, estaba casado, y ahora tendría un hijo, ¿Cuándo paso esto? Nunca me arrepentiría de esto, jamás lo haría.

Salí en la camioneta hacia el trabajo, después de unos minutos llegue y lo primero que hice fue ir a la oficina del Coronel Swan o debo de decir mi _suegro, _aun no me acostumbraba, al llegar a su puerta la toque.

-Adelante-. Dijo el Coronel Swan.

-Coronel Swan-. Dije en modo de saludo.

-Sargento Primero Cullen, ¿Quiere decirme algo?-

-Si Señor, primero quiero agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mi, y también quiero agradecer la paliza que me dio, quiero agradecer que haya engendrado a Isabela Swan, y quiero sobre todo agradecer Coronel que me haya abierto los ojos, y sobre todo… interrumpió

-Hijo no tienes que agradecerme nada, créeme si le haces daño a mi Bella, te la veras conmigo, pero se que la amas y la harás feliz-

-Gracias, Coronel-

-Cuando estemos acá esta bien lo de Coronel y Sargento, pero cuando salgamos, te exijo que me digas _Suegro-. _Dijo Feliz, dándome la mano.

_-_Así será Coronel, ¿Puedo pedirle una última cosa?-

-Si, claro-

-¿Puedo abrazar al futuro abuelo?-

Solo estiro los brazos, así que lo abrace, fue un abrazo de bienvenida a una vida que jamás pensé tener, había admirado por años a este coronel, y jamás me imagine formal parte de su familia y sobre todo jamás me imagine que iba a amar a su hija como la amo ahora, después de terminar el abrazo y ambos felicitarnos.

-¿Puedes ir a la casa con Bella? Cenaríamos juntos hoy para celebrar-. Dijo mi _suegro._

-Me aparece bien, la llamare ahora mismo para informarle-

Me despedí de mi _suegro, _fui a mi oficina y llame a mi Bella a la casa, pero no contestaba, así que decidí, llamarla a su celular, pero tampoco contestaba me empecé a preocupar quizás estaba dormida por su nuevo estado, a la hora del almuerzo iría a la casa a ver como estaba, seguí insistiendo, y la respuesta era negativa.

-Vaya si es el Sargento Primero esta más alegre de que lo he visto en toda la vida- Dijo el Sargento de artillería Jasper.

-Pues si, estoy muy feliz-. Dije con una gran sonrisa, de oreja a oreja.

-Esto si es raro ¿De verdad? ¿Tu feliz? ¡Quien lo diría!-

-Muy gracioso Jasper-. Dije entre dientes.

-¿Y por qué porque estas tan contento?-

-Voy a ser Padre-. Dije orgulloso

-¡¿QUÉ, TU PADRE, EN SERIO?!-

-Si, claro acaso ves a alguien más en esta habitación-. Tenía una sonrisa de tonto.

-Bueno felicitaciones Edward ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? o me vas a mandar a fusilar veo que esta chica ha sido un gran cambio en tu vida primero te casa y luego un hijo-

-No, te preocupes algún día te tocara-

-Dios me libre, me gusta mi soltería créeme, así soy yo nunca me casare, además bella no tienes hermanas o ¿Si?-

-No, es hija única-

-Gracias al cielo, pero aun así aparte de tu sonrisa tonta te noto un poco preocupado ¿Qué pasa Edward?-

-Es que Isabela no contesta el teléfono me he tratado de comunicar con ella, pero nada creo que esta en el trabajo-. Dije no muy seguro.

-Yo pase por ahí y la Señora Rosalie menciono que no había ido, por allá creo que Rosalie iba a ir a su casa a visitarla, eso fue lo que me dijo-

-No fue al colegio, a lo mejor se sentía mal, ¿Hace cuanto fue lo de la señora Hale?-. Pregunte nervioso.

-Acabo de dejarla allá me pidió favor que la dejara ahí-

-Vuelvo a llamar y si no contestan iré para allá-. Esto no me gustaba nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, algo andaba mal.

Volví a insistir y nada, ya me estaba empezando a desesperar le dije a Jasper que me cubriera y que si el Coronel llegaba, no le dijera lo que pasara no quería preocuparlo yo a estaba demasiado nervioso por todos, salí de ahí me subí en la camioneta y fui a las casa, al llegar todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Bella?-. Nadie respondía en ese momento mi corazón se angustio ¿Qué habría pasado? y si ella…No Edward quítate esos pensamientos pero si ella ¿Se fue? No esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? Corrí rápido hacia a habitación y ahí…

_-BELLA- _

**Que le ha parecido, me merezco tomates, limones no me avienten cosas, chicas de verdad, no sean crueles, espero que les guste ¿la sigo o de plano ya no? Ustedes me dicen, yo hago lo que me dicen.. espero comentarios, criticas, buenas malas constructivas………………siiiiiiiiiii**

**Gracias a estas chicas se llevo esto acabo gracias por cada uno de sus votos:**

**Las que dijeron si a la secuela:**

**Tatish Cullen, PATTYMASSEN, Eni, Kotte, Kriito Cullen Masen, Mina, Natasha Granger, SALESIA, lau1993, , Tulipan_8, Erill Cullen, Isis Janet, Nixi Evans, lady melrose, Hermione-Malfoy35, montse, Megami-Magic, zZtreyiita, gordita, Salome Taisho, Hermisy Blackfort, biky, Bella masen, ??????, CasullClare, Yukino H Asakura, s1490, freaky94, , mariecarlie, Mary.I need you to bite me, LilyMolly, SadisticTorment, Fran Ktrin Black, barby^c^, Samara Cuenta Cuentos, yolabertay, Gladis, princesaamy, Amelie 666, Inmans, atalanta, Jadangely Swan Higginbotham, Jazu, Angel0607, Elliel Hime. Cristal Valmont, adrii, cr89, bekyabc2, cryys, silcullenstar, Crisst, nazareth, ,LaAbuela, Troyis, Noemi Potter, StherCiita, nadeshko-hime, Gumersinda, jhoss, zay, aiiram, Anfitrite, Emitho Whitlock Hale, lizie20**


	2. capitulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si **

**Dios, no saben la alegría que me dio al ver tanto reviews juntos en mi vida nunca había visto tanto para un solo capitulo, gracias de verdad 96 reviews dios no dejo de dar las gracias de verdad otra vez**

**No pude responder cada uno de los reviews porque abajo doy detalle de mi condición, y tuve que publicar a esta hora y no iba a terminar hoy jejeje pero gracias, lei todos los reviews cada uno y me gsuto que les gustara,e spero que este capitulo tambien les guste **

**Si tarde mucho(pero abajo les digo otra cosa lean abajo y garcias a las que leen estas notas)**

**Mi beta patty gracias, por ayudarme, ya que me atrase y ella se ofreció a betearlo ayer justamente cuando termine el capitulo a pesar de que tenia cosas que hacer, garciasssssssss amiga de verdad eres súper genial y te quiero mucho y gracias a tu mama ya por decirte que a una amiga en problemas siempre se le ayuda un beso patty cuídate**

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Es mi amiga!**

**Edward POV**

-¡Bella! – exclamé.

Llegue a casa y la encontré vacía. Tuve que controlarme para poder pensar y analizar las cosas con calma... _"¿Dónde estaba Bella?"_… Corrí al cuarto, a ver si había dejado una nota; pero nada, no había absolutamente nada. Pero su ropa seguía allí, eso me daba la esperanza de que no se había ido. No, Bella no se pudo marchar…

-¡Oh Bella! ¿Dónde estas? –el dolor internó que me estaba acongojando el corazón se hizo presente en ese lamento.

Ya había pasado media hora y no había rastros de ella. La desesperación se hacía palpable con cada minuto que marcaban las manecillas del reloj, imposibilitándome el mantenerme quieto… me sentaba… me paraba… daba vueltas de un lugar a otro como un león enjaulado. Estaba al borde de la desesperación pues ya no sabía que hacer, así que decidí irme a trabajar… ¡Si! eso era lo que tenia que hacer…

-Trabajar- solté un suspiro de resignación mientras tomaba un lápiz y una hoja para dejarle un nota… "_Bella, cuando llegues llámame amor_"

Estaba terminando de dejar la nota, cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar… levanté el auricular y la voz angustiada de un hombre habló desde la otra línea…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

-¿Quién habla?-conteste un poco irritado, no me estaba gustando nada el tono de este hombre…

-Disculpe, se encuentra Bella por favor.

-No, no esta. ¿Quién es? – Pregunte, no escondiendo el tono irritado que despertaba ese hombre en mí - Yo soy su esposo -se lo dije con autoridad ya que esta situación era extraña.

-Es Emmet, el hermano de la mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento de Bella. Necesito comunicarme con ella, necesito que me explique que fue lo que paso…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella? Llegue a casa y no estaba…

-¿No sabes dónde estas? – respondió él con otra pregunta.

-No-conteste ya asustado-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Ha pasado algo con Alicie… ella me llamo avisándome, pero cuando llegue Alice no…

Al oír esas palabras la poca tranquilidad que sentía se termino de ir al demonio.

¡Oh! ¡Mi bella! ¿Dónde estaba metida? ¿Y si había sido tan cabeza loca y fue hacia allá? ¿Y si le paso lo mismo?... La cabeza me empezó a doler de tantas cosas que imagine. Tome mi teléfono, he intente volver a comunicarme con ella…

Comenzó a sonar una y otra vez hasta que una voz que no era la de Bella me contesto…

-Si, buenas…

-¿Quién habla allí? – lo corté.

-¡Oh! ¡Sargento primero! – exclamó - estaba que ya lo llamaba. Se me había olvidado que yo tenía el teléfono de Isabella, como todo lo que sucedió fue tan rápido…

-Sra Rosalie dónde esta Bella y qué fue lo que le pasó…

-Bella esta mejor, sólo fue un desmayo pero aun no despierta…

-¿Se desmayo? ¿El bebe esta bien? – pregunté inquieto.

-¿Bebe? ¿Esta embarazada? –alejó un poco el auricular para hablar con alguien, me di cuenta les mencionó ese pequeño detalle- no se preocupe sargento primero, solo fue un desmayo y debió ser por el embarazo, de todas maneras mi hija ya la esta examinando y el joven que me ayudo a traerla…

-¿Joven? ¿Qué joven?

-¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?... – dijo pensativa - ¡A si! ¡Jacob! Ese es su nombre…

"_¿Jacob?... ese nombre resonaba en mi cabeza"_

-¿Sargento primero esta allí? – preguntó la mujer a través de la línea.

-Si- respondía mecánicamente-¿Dónde están?

-En el hospital Seihgt habitación 205

-Voy de inmediato- y así lo hice.

Acelere todo lo que daba la mini, bajando del carro a trompicones para dirigirme a su habitación…

--------------------------------------------

**Alice POV**

Los últimos meses habían sido muy difíciles después de que Bella se fue, y se casara allá inesperadamente. Pasaba mucho más tiempo con mi novio James, prácticamente ya estábamos viviendo juntos, pero definitivamente esto lo hacia oficial.

Dadas las circunstancias, ella estaba feliz y a la vez triste ya que era mi mejor amiga y sabía que él me quería. Bella quería que fuera feliz tanto como yo lo deseaba para ella…

Pero ahora parecía ser que ambas teníamos problemas en nuestras relaciones… con una llamada el día anterior, Bella me había pedido alojamiento y me contaba que estaba embarazada pero había tomado la decisión de irse de la vida del sargento primero Cullen.

Le dije que siempre seria bienvenida, y que esta era su casa… claro que no le había dicho lo que había ocurrido en si… Había descubierto que James me era infiel, no solo eso, sino que se gastaba el dinero de nuestros ahorros en la zorra esa, con la que se acostaba.

Descubrirlo fue todo un reto, otro de ellos fue seguirlo. Comencé a sospechar cuando de su cuenta empezó a perderse dinero, y el banco decía que otra persona era la que retiraba dinero del banco…Cuando que fuéramos a arreglar ese problema al banco, el se ofreció a hacerlo solo, echándole la culpa al banco de esos retiros, y inculpándolos de mentirosos… decidí dejar eso en sus manos, confiando ciegamente en mi adorado novio.

Si, definitivamente fui muy ciega… una de sus compañeras del trabajo, me había dicho que lo había visto con una pelirroja. Aunque su compañera, a pesar de decir que no quería ser chismosa, pensó que yo lo quería saber… la verdad es que "aun no estaba segura de esa decisión"

Pero después de tantas cosas y otros detalles que ahora no vienen al caso, lo seguí al hotel. Hay lo descubrí, peor lo que hice fue mantener la calma, eso era algo anormal en mi, lo sabía, pero esta vez lo hice. Llegue a casa y no tenia ganas de llorar, lo único que quería era que él se fuera de allí… pero antes el tenia que pagar lo que me había hecho….

Aproveché que no podría reaccionar ya que había caído en cama, muerto del cansancio, así que tomé la tijera del buró y se lo corté…

-----------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado sólo unos meses desde el día del Baile del Batallón, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Recuerdo que desperté en la cama de un total extraño, y para colmo, el enterarme que la había cagado una vez más con mi padre, pero esta vez todo fue diferente, mi vida había cambiado totalmente, porque era del sargento primero Cullen, de quien estamos hablando.

Aunque nuestra historia de amor no fue convencional o más bien lo fue, bueno, hemos prometido que buscaríamos de ahora en adelante un futuro juntos para nosotros y nuestro bebe… _"un bebe"_… estaba feliz, si, lo estaba…. me apreté el vientre al pensar en que él estaba creciendo dentro de mi… un pequeño Edward o una pequeña mini yo…

Me desperté rápidamente, imaginado a Edward a mi lado… pero ya no estaba.

Por un a vez me sentí sola y desprotegida, pensado en qué seria de mi vida si me hubiera marchado, si me hubiera ido. No quise tener esas imágenes de temor en mi cabeza y me dispuse a levantarme…

Como me había imaginado, Edward había salido al trabajo, pero me había dejado una nota y me leí lo que me decía… una sonrisa se asomo por mis labios… amaba a este hombre y él me amaba a mi. Yo estaba feliz como nunca me imagine estar.

Cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta que era muy tarde y al parecer había dormido mucho, logrando que se me pasara la hora de ir al trabajo… tendría que llamar a Sra. Rosalie Hale, y disculparme por no haber podido ir a trabajar, porque me había quedado dormida y aún así, estaba fatigada. Decidí ponerme a hacer algo útil, y de paso, ordenar la casa.

Salí al jardín y empecer a hacer lo que más me gustaba; arreglar el jardín. Me puse unos pantalones marrones claros, algo cortos, que me llegaban más arriba de la rodilla, una franela sin mangas de color blanco, junto a un sombrero para protegerme del sol, y mientras me colocaba unos audífonos para escuchar algo de música clásica, que me relajaría mucho…

Me senté en medio del jardín, a trabajar en el…

Después de un buen rato, cuando entre a la casa debido a que mi estómago comenzó a rugir, decidí hacer algo de comida, así que me quite los audífonos y escuche el teléfono sonar; era Alice…

-Alice ¿Cómo estas?

-Sra. Swan puede decirme… ¿Dónde diablos estas? Se supone que debiste de llegar ayer ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que el troglodita de tu marido no te deja venir… solo dime y busco refuerzos y voy por ti-cuando Alicie nombraba a los refuerzos, se refería a Emmett, su hermano mayor, que era médico y a quien quería muchísimo…

Emmet era como un hermano mayor para mí, siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba… para mi y por supuesto para Alicie.

-Sra. Cullen –la corregí - decidí quedarme con él, Alice.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto un poco escéptica y no la culpaba, la Bella de ahora era tan diferente a la Bella que había realizado dicha llamada…

-Porque lo amo y él me ama a mi… y por fin hemos decidido ser felices juntos Alice.

-¿En serio arreglaron ya todo? ¿Estás segura?

-Si, claro… tenemos mucho de que hablar Alice. Me fue a buscar el aeropuerto y no dejo que subiera al avión.

-Ohhh Bella, que bueno por ti -pero Bella noto un hilo de tristeza en su voz

-Si, pareces estar muy feliz Alice. Se nota sobre todo en como hablas ¿Qué ocurre Alicie?

-Bella, si se estoy feliz lo unico es… ¿No vas a volver cierto?

-Pues no Alice, su vida esta acá, decidimos empezar de nuevo y estos son sus cimientos.

-Me alegro de verdad, pero pensé que volverías y que estaríamos otra vez juntas.

-Ahhh me extrañas ¿Quién lo diría? Jajaja, no te preocupes Alice… podré ir a visitarte. Como tengo el boleto de avión que no utilice, pediré cambio para la semana que viene y haremos algo juntas ¿Te parece? ¿Te gustaría?... Además, me gustaría ver a Emmet y a James.

-¿James?-dijo Alice con un hilo de tristeza

-Si, James… tu adorado novio ¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-Lo bote de la casa

-¿Lo botaste? ¿Por qué?

-Me estaba engañando, y lo descubrí con otra mujer entrando en un hotel. Pero no arme escándalo, no, espere que llegara el muy cínico y cuando se quedo dormido se lo corte…

-¿Se lo cortaste?- grite alarmada, _"¡qué ha hecho Alice!"_-¿Qué le cortaste Alice?

-Su maldito cabello. Se despertó furioso, y le dije que sabia que me estaba traicionando. Lo corrí hace una semana…

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No te quise presionar, ya tenias muchos problemas de verdad-dijo con tristeza

-¡Oh amiga! ¡Discúlpame! Yo agobiándote con mis problemas y mis cosas, y tú sufriendo. ¿Cambiaste las cerraduras?

-Si. Fue lo primero que hice, por eso te esperaba, ya que no ibas a poder entrar. Pero me alegra de que te hayas arreglado con tu esposo y estés bien. Por lo menos para una de las dos ya encontró su felicidad…

-Pero tú encontraras a la persona indicada, te lo aseguro. Pronto Alice. Mírame a mí, quien iba a decir que todo lo que me estaba pasando terminaría en un final feliz…

-Si, tienes razón. Pero el sigue insistiendo. ¿Sabes? Viene casi todos los días. Va a al trabajo. Me envía flores… ¡Es un completo fastidio!

-¿Te esta acosando?

-No. Sólo busca una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Y has hablado con el?

-No lo recibo. Siempre lo evito, se queda un rato afuera y como no le abro…

-¿Le has contado a Emmett?

-No, claro que no, ya sabes como es él. Yo puedo manejar esto Bella, ya solamente… -en eso un ruido la saco de la conversación era la puerta de la casa de Alicie-espera un momento Bella, voy a ver quién es…

-Ok, aquí te espero

Escuche un portazo en la puerta

-¡Abre la puerta!-dijo una voz muy conocida… Era james.

-¡No! ¡Lárgate de aquí! No quiero verte, ya te lo he dicho, estás ebrio vete a tu casa James…

-Esta es mi casa y tú eres mi mujer…

-¡Lárgate ya te lo dije!

En eso Alicie volvió a hablarme…

-Era James

-Si, lo oí… ¿Estaba borracho?

-Si, pero no se qué le paso. Las otras veces no viene así, siempre esta sobrio.

-Alicie, ¿estas segura que ya se fue?

-Si, no lo veo en el pasillo

En eso un golpe ensordecedor hizo que Alicie cayera al suelo con un grito…

-¿Alicie?-¡Dios que había pasado! Hasta que lo que escuché, me hizo tensar del pánico…

-¡James porque demonios hiciste eso! ¡Quién te crees para entrar en mi departamento! ¡Vete ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía!

-Tú no vas a llamar a nadie

Un golpe se escucho. Golpe tras golpe, mientras Alice gritaba.

"_¡Estaba golpeando a Alicie!"_

El pánico se apodero de mi, no supe qué hacer. Tomé mi celular, mientras incontables lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y llame a emergencia, presa de la desesperación… era lo único que podía hacer. Le dije lo que había escuchado, ellos se pondrían en contacto para ir a ver qué pasaba. Dándole la dirección lo más rápido posible.

Luego llame a Emmet y le dije que fuera a donde Alicie, que James estaba borracho y la estaba golpeando. En ese momento la angustia me llevo a ir hacia allá, no importaba lo que me tardaría, sólo quería estar con Alice, saber que estaba bien. Así que volví a tomar mi celular y mi cartera, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con la Sra. Rosalie y no supe más nada de mi…

Al despertar me encontré en los brazos de Edward, que me miraba con tristeza ¿Qué había pasado en ese momento? ¿Cómo estaba Alice?

Puede ver que no estaba en la casa, solo recuerdo que hablé con Emmet y le grité que ayudara a Alice, luego abrí la puerta y ví Sra Rosalie…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, te desmayaste, la Sra. Rosalie te trajo aquí.

- Alice- dije alarmada al recordar lo que estaba pasando

-Si, está bien -Edward me sonrió, pero sentía que había algo que me ocultaba.

-Oh, por dios Edward. Debo verla. Debo ir allá-dije tratando de pararme, pero me detuvo.

-No, debes quedarte. Te harán unos análisis para ver si están bien…

-¿Por qué? Estoy bien, solo quiero verla, me necesita, y quiero verla…

-Ya te dije que no. Y es mejor así. No puedes verla por ahora

-Pero me necesita, yo…

- Y el bebé te necesita a ti-esas palabras me dejaron heladas... el bebé… por un momento con la desesperación no me había puesto a pensar en el bebé, no pensé con claridad.

-¿El bebé está bien?

-Aún no lo sabemos… no sabían que estabas embarazada, pero dicen que los desmayos son normales… vendrá un ginecólogo a verte, ¿Cómo te sientes amor?

-Yo estoy bien… necesito ver a Alicie.

-Hablaras con ella más tarde, cuando te calmes. Estas muy alterada por lo sucedido.

-Edward- empecé a llorar- Alicie… él la golpeaba-las lagrimas se hacían más gordas-necesito verla Edward… por favor tengo que irme…

-Bella cálmate, necesitas calmarte, esto no le hace bien al bebe. Debes pensar en él, cálmate…- sentía que me abrazaba pero no lo comprendía, sólo pensaba en Alice.

-No, suéltame Edward. Tengo que ir a ver Alice, por favor…

-Ella esta bien Bella, cálmate - me abrazo fuertemente, pero menciono que estaba bien y él no me engañaría así, ¿verdad? ¿Pero cómo él sabía que estaba bien?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte

-Su hermano Emmet llamó para avisarte de que estaba bien. Luego te llamará, no tienes de que preocuparte…

-¿James el… la golpeo yo …lo oí …-vi que cambio de expresión- ¡dímelo por favor!

-Hablaremos en otro momento, cuando te sientas mejor-me dijo tratando de calmarme, pero yo solo quería que me dijera la verdad, ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

-Estoy mejor, estoy bien estoy relajada, no me ocultes las cosas por favor, dime qué paso Edward…

-Ya basta, no te atormente más, no te hace bien…

-No Edward. Quiero hablar con ella ahora, por favor déjame-intente bajarme de la cama pero no me dejo…

-Ahora no se puede Bella. Ya basta de comportarte como una niña…

-¿por qué? ¿Qué me ocultas Edward? Dime que pasa…

-No pasa nada-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien -¿Jacob?

-Hola Isabella. Tienes que tranquilizarte, eso le hace daño al bebé. Ahora te examino, no sé cómo no me di cuenta que esperabas un bebé. Estás cambiada, de muy buena forma…

-Tú… ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

-Soy tu doctor. Tú ginecólogo… Empecé a trabajar acá, vine a ver cómo estaba el bebé. ¡Vaya!... un bebé Isabella…

-Soy Edward Cullen, el esposo de Bella

-Me lo imagine… ¿podrías salir? Necesito examinar a la paciente…

-Estaría más cómodo si no fuera usted el que examinara a mi esposa.

-¡Tú!- una voz empezó a gruñir para abrieron la puerta- ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Él sabia lo que había pasado con Jacob, yo le conté todo lo que ocurrió con el, y no le había gustado… _"bastardo"_… era lo que le había dicho defendiéndome de lo que había ocurrido antes.

-¡Jacob Black!-grito mi padre-el desgraciado que engaño a mi hija antes de casarse…

-Suegrito Charlie-dijo Jacob con burla, sentí como Edward me apretó más la mano.

Esto estaba mal, se supone que esto no debía pasar. Si era una pesadilla, quería despertar ya. Por qué a mi, sino le hacia daño a nadie. Si hasta llegue virgen al matrimonio. ¡Por qué te ensañas conmigo Dios!

En eso me di cuenta que Edward me soltó y agarro a mi padre que se dirigía violentamente a donde estaba Jacob. Edward quedó en el medio ambos, tratando de evitar que mi papá explotara. Ya Edward sabía por experiencia propia sobre las palizas que podía dar mi papá.

-¿Qué… qué has dicho? ¿Suegro? Tú no eres mi yerno. Gracias a Dios, Isabella abrió los ojos y no cometió la estupidez de casarse contigo, y para ti soy el coronel Swan.

Edward me dio una breve mirada, para que me tranquilizara, pero sus ojos veían la confrontación entre mi padre y Jacob. Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero la rabia aún crecía…

-Coronel Swan, ahora no estoy como el ex de su hija. Soy un profesional y espero que se me respete como tal.

-Tú no me dices a mi lo que tengo que hacer, me debes una y lo sabes…

-Yo no le debo nada a usted, en todo caso es a Isabella, y creo que ella ha seguido con su vida. Así que por favor, si son tan amables… necesito que abandonen la habitación.

-Espera un momento… ¿profesional? ¿De qué esta habando este idiota Sargento primero Cullen?

-Sargento Cullen -dijo viendo a Edward. _"Si las miradas mataran ya seria viuda y esto seria un velorio"_ pensé.

-Sargento primero Cullen-corrigió Edward- y NO. Ya le dije que prefiero que alguien más examine a mi esposa.

-Lo siento, pero soy el nuevo ginecólogo. Así que no tendrán otra opción y lo importante es examinarla, a ver cómo está el bebé…

-¡Esta bien!- dije. Pude sentir la mirada de mi padre y Edward penetrándome. Así que acaricie su mano para relajarlo-así nos iremos más temprano, necesito ver a Alice…

-Ok, gracias por la confianza. ¿Pueden salir por favor?

-¡No!- dije, tomando la mano de Edward más fuerte aún-¿quiero que estés aquí? Disculpa Jacob, pero no confío en ti. Prefiero que él se quede conmigo…

-Esta bien, entiendo Bella –me vio a los ojos-pero han pasado cuatro años. Debes darme algo de crédito o por lo menos, el beneficio de la duda…

-No lo creo. Sólo examíname porque me quiero ir…

-Ok, pasa por aquí Bella. Ve al baño y ponte esta bata…

-¿Bata?-dijo Edward mirando la fina tela que me daba Jacob. Esto no me lo esperaba. No sabia qué hacer-¿para qué necesita la bata si el eco es en el estómago?-pregunto enfadado.

-No es ese eco el que le haré, será un eco transvaginal, ya que tiene poco tiempo.

-¿Para qué la bata? –volvió a preguntar Edward perdiendo la paciencia

-El eco es por dentro de la vagina, con este traductor-dijo enseñando un aparato en forma de palo.

Se escucho la puerta de la habitación dar un golpetazo.

-Oh, no lo harás-dijo Edward. Sentí cuando Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me saco de allí. Yo estaba anonadada y cuando salimos mi padre traía el carro, le dio las llaves a Edward y salimos de allí…

-Yo hablare con la Sra. Rosalie, nos vemos en su casa. Cualquier cosa me avisas…

-Edward… ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunte dudosa

-A otro hospital a que te chequeen

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada Bella! ¡Nada de pero! No quería que ese desgraciado te tocase ¿acaso tu…-lo interrumpí

-No, claro que no Edward, solo me preocupo por el bebe…

-No te preocupes, ya estaremos en el otro hospital y te atenderá una doctora…

-¿Doctora?-lo había dicho claro, no pude evitar sonreír… estaba celoso…

-¡Si! ¡Una doctora! No creas que dejare que Jacob o cualquier otro toque a mi esposa, no, eso no…

-Te amo Edward

-Yo también amor.

Llegamos al hospital. Edward se ocupo de todo y conseguí a una doctora llamada Kate Denali, era una mujer de 36 años y me trato de una manera muy cómoda. Entré a la consulta con Edward a mi lado, ya que se lo pedí. Al momento de sacar las fechas, tenia un mes de embarazo, luego fui al baño y me dijo que me pusiera la bata. Era una igual a la que Jacob me había dado, me cambie y cuando me senté en la silla de observación, me introdujo el aparato que ya me había enseñado Edward- me di cuenta que Edward estaba relajado, ya no tenia el mismo semblante.

Luego se vio la forma de una bolita y la doctora anuncio que ahí estaba nuestro bebe, al escuchar los latidos que inundaban la habitación de la consulta…

-Esos son los latidos- dijo la doctora – el bebé esta bien… ¿lo escuchan?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, rodando por mis mejillas. Mientras las manos de Edward trataban de borrar sus recorridos con suma delicadeza.

-Nuestro bebé esta bien, Bella te amo.

-Te amo, Edward

Al terminar la consulta y darme el ecosonograma, nos dirigimos en el auto a casa…

-¿Edward? –pregunte con un hilo de voz

-Si, amor – me dijo

-¿Dónde esta Alicie? ¿Ella esta bien? Quiero verla. No, necesito verla…

-Bella ¿te sientes mejor?

-Dime la verdad

-Cuando Emmet me llamo, después de que le previniste y fuiste muy rápida en hacer eso Bella, de verdad, Emmet la encontró allí, estaba golpeada. El bastardo lo hizo, pero logró huir… Ella esta bien, solo golpeada.

Las lágrimas otra vez volvieron a fluir ¿Por qué demonios lloraba tanto?

-Bella, nunca vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste

-¿Qué hice?-dije sollozando

-Te ibas a ir, ibas a buscar a Alicie. No quiero imaginarme qué hubiera pasado, si la Sra. Rosalie no se hubiera acercado a casa ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te pasa algo malo? Si él supiera lo que esperabas hacer Bella…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, nunca vuelvas a preocuparme así jamás.

-No lo hice a propósito.

-No, no pensaste en las consecuencias que esto hubiera traído para ti y para el bebe.

-Tienes razón, lamento ser una molestia para ti…

-Fuiste muy imprudente, eso es todo

-Pues lamento como ya he dicho causarte tanta molestias sargento primero Cullen, puedes dejarme en el aeropuerto.

-No-dijo sin verme, con la mirada fija en la carretera

-Déjame en casa de mi padre entonces, él me llevará al aeropuerto.

-No- dijo otra vez sin mirarme

-¿No? ¿Es lo único que sabes decir Sargento?

-Vamos a casa para que descanses-dijo sin mirarme

-No, no voy a ir a casa, voy al aeropuerto. Iré a ver a Alice

-Ya te dije que no iras Bella

-Y yo te digo que si iré, así que tu decides Edward; me dejas ir sola o…

-¿o que?-alzo una ceja y me miro

-O vas conmigo.

-No puedo, trabajo. No puedo dejar la base por un simple capricho.

-Capricho-sentí una punzada en el estomago –Alice es mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve y necesito verla, saber que esta bien.

-Esta bien, te lo dije, su hermano me llamo y me dijo que está un poco golpeada pero bien, así que deja de discutir y vamos casa para que descanses, ha sido un día duro.

-Edward, voy a ir a ver a Alice, quieras o no…

-¡Demonios Isabella confía en mi! Lo mejor es que estés acá conmigo.

-¿Me estas ocultando algo? ¿Qué es Edward? Prometimos no mentirnos, dímelo amor por favor, que le ha pasado a Alice…

-Cuando Emmet llegó, encontró todo un desastre. Había sangre y muchas cosas destrozadas…

-Es que esta muy golpeada, ¿es eso Edward? ¿Es que esta grave? ¿Eso me quieres decir?

-No-dijo negando con la cabeza-Cuando Emmet llego, no estaban, no había nadie Bella, pero había mucha sangre y había un cuchillo ensangrentado, y no había rastro de nadie ni de Alice, ni de su atacante –en ese momento me quede helada, no podía creer lo que me decía, me aferre a él y esta vez las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar…

-Ed… Edward y si esta…

-No lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes…

Continuara …..

Hola chicas, tenia buenas noticias, pero también malas, las buenas en que actualizare este fic este mismo mes ya que me falto al otra parte que ya tengo casi escrita me faltan algunos detalles y como prometa actualizar hoy decidí subirla

La mala noticia es que me volví a enfermar, fui al medico tengo gripe otra vez, pero esta vez me atacdo la garganta y casi no hablo, pastillas y mas pastillas y me siento muy mal así que esta nota será cortita, pero igual actualizare no será mañana ni pasado me siento mal como les mencione, pero actualizare este mismo mes este fic se los prometo

Tengo en mi cuadernito, ya terminado los capítulos del juego y la traición y la mitad de mi corazón y dura realidad pero me falta pasarlos la computadora…en cuanto me sienta mejor los subo prometido también


	3. capitulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen el trama si

Capitulo 3

La otra cara de la moneda

Jacob Pov

Cuatro años, cuatro años sin Bella y aun no podía sacarla de mi mente, como deje que una mujer así se fuera de mi lado, pero cuando encontré a Alice, una amiga de bella, y esta para irritarme me dijo que Bella se había casado y estaba viviendo en la base, no podía creerlo, nunca, yo le caí a Charlie "el coronel" como insistía en que yo lo llamara, pero jamás me imagine que consiguiera que bella se casara con una marine.

Si yo la había engañado no jugué, bien mis cartas casi me caso con ella, y lo eche a perder, pero ella me tenía a pan y agua y así un hombre no puede vivir ya que quería esperar hasta el matrimonio, pero la espera para mí era una tortura.

-Se caso es feliz, así que muérete- esas fueron las palabras tan amables que me dijo, si así era ella pero me había dado la información que tanto había querido, donde encontrarla, y así lo haría.

Me importo un comino, engañarla y así que si estaba casada no importaba, recuperaría a Bella, porque la quiero a mi lado, pero esta vez lo haría bien, ella no se apartaría de mí.

Fui al hospital donde llevaba ya tres años trabajando, me había especializado en ginecología y era uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad, pero para conseguir que mi plan se llevara a cabo tenía que irme a donde estaba Bella y eso me tomo solo tres semanas, después me había instalado en un bonito departamento muy cerca del hospital en que había ingresado y cerca de Bella, eso era lo importante y ahora estaba entrando en la base.

Tuve que decir que necesitaba hablar con el "coronel" Swan, después de varios minutos, esperando me dieron el paso, a lo mejor estaban verificando mis datos o preguntándole al coronel total fue que me dejaron entrar y me señalaron donde estaba la oficina del coronel, asentí con la cabeza pero no me iba a dirigir allá tenía una sola oportunidad, de encontrar a Bella y seguí por otro sendero donde vi unas casas, de todas maneras si me descubrían podía decir que me equivoque de camino, así que seguí y la suerte estaba de mi lado, de una diminuta casucha salía una señora pidiendo ayuda, la ayudaría y después como favor le pediría que me llevara a ver a Bella, pero la suerte me sonrió aun mas cuando vi a la persona que debía prestarle ayuda era ella mi Bella estaba desmayada, gracias Dios me debes amar mucho.

-Oh Dios ayúdeme, estaba allí y de pronto se desplomo.-dijo la mujer asustada era una mujer muy mayor.

-No se preocupe soy médico, le tome los signos vitales estaba bien, solo se había desmayado, sino estuviera esa vieja, me llevaría a bella a mi departamento y allí me aseguraría de que estuviéramos juntos siempre.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital?- pregunto asustada, si eso era, le diría que eso haría pero la llevaría a mí departamento.

-Yo la llevo quédese aquí para informarle a cualquier familiar-pero la vieja tenía otro planes

-No yo voy con usted, mi hija es doctora y trabaja en el hospital, y está cerca de aquí, la llamare para que nos espere.

-Ok-dije cargando a Bella, diablos iba a ir, así sería difícil llevármela a mi apartamento, se veía tan delicada tan inocente, tan frágil, la puse con cuidado en la parte de atrás de mi carro, conduje hasta el hospital, ya allí me conocían, así que rápidamente, ya que la vieja había llamado a su hija, esperaban con camillas y todo, cuando la vi, casi olvido a bella, estaba superbuena, tenía curvas, era una rubia hermosa, Jacob tienes que concentrarte en Bella, ya que quería recuperarla y si me veía babeando con la rubia eso no sería nada bueno.

Ella me miro de una forma que me daba a pensar que yo no le caí muy bien, dijo que mientras que ella la examinaba, me quedará parado allí

-Madre la dejaremos en observación, ¿usted es el esposo?-me pregunto cuando iba a contentar la vieja me interrumpió.

-No querida él fue que me ayudo para traerla aquí fue muy amable y es médico.

-¿Dónde es que trabaja?

-En realidad aquí pero llevo solo tres semanas, no la había conocido, usted es la doctora…

-Hale Rosalie y su nombre?

-Doctor Jacob Black, un placer- pero en ese momento la vieja volvió a hablar

-Su esposo es el sargento primero Cullen ¿lo recuerdas Rosalie?- su hija hizo una mueca y dijo que no, maldita vieja ya la odiaba por recordarme que Bella se había casado con alguien más.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y la vieja busco de donde provenía el sonido, me supuse que era el celular de Bella y tenía razón ya que le había dicho a su "esposo" lo que había pasado y le había dicho que yo estaba acá a lo mejor aún no sabía nada de mí.

-Ya viene el pobre estaba angustiado- ya verá que más se va angustiar cuando sepa que estoy aquí y lo que significo para Bella, no sabe lo que… me volvió a interrumpir la vieja

-Rosalie está embarazada- un hijo, Bella estaba embarazada demonios me enfurecí mientras mis puños estaba cerrados

-Creo que es mi turno, ahora iré a mí oficina a traer algunas cosas para revisarla-dije y salí de allí, fui a mi consultorio tome el ecosonograma portátil y le dije a uno de los enfermeros que lo enviaran a la habitación

que le habían dado a Bella como mi paciente, me puse un poco contento al imaginarme verla desnuda para hacerle el eco vaginal, disfrutaría mucho esto, mi cuerpo se tenso, dios quería tenerla aunque fuera solo una vez, tuve que controlarme, así que después de unos minutos salí y me dirigí a la habitación.

-Es el joven que nos ayudo, es médico también- vi su cara, me miro con odio, tenía su uniforme puesto el sabia quien era yo, la vieja se fue después que él le dijo algo a ella.

-Buenas, usted debe ser- le extendí la mano y el muy idiota me la dejo estirada allí.

-No soy su amigo ni quiero serlo, ¿Qué hacía en mi casa?

-Se puede decir que lo que fui hacer allí fue interrumpido.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a Bella, no te quiero cerca de ella, ni que vayas a nuestra casa

-"casa" llamas a eso casa, debo de decir que no me sorprende, al ver su "casa", si hubiera visto la casa donde íbamos a vivir esa si era una casa y no la choza donde tienes metida a Bella, ese cuartucho frió y sin gracia.

-Eso no te incube a ti, ya tu lo dijiste claramente iban a vivir, dejo de ser importante Bella para ti desde que la engañaste hace cuatro años atrás.

-Vine a recuperarla y lo voy a hacer, conmigo se iba a casar, tengo oportunidad.

-Hasta que te descubrió con otra, vaya Jacob eres un maldito, créeme si no estuviéramos en un hospital y mi esposa estuviera adentro de esa habitación,

te daría la lección que te mereces para que no seas un engreído. ¿Crees que porque vuelves, Bella va a volver contigo?

-Ya lo verás la recuperaré y seré yo quien te de una lección a ti, no te tengo miedo si quieres medirte con golpes puedes hacerlo, te los devolveré el doble de

duro.

-Vaya no me hagas reír, solo atrévete, acercarte o hazle daño y verás de lo que soy capaz, esta vez hay alguien acá que la va a defender.

-Vaya amenazas marine?-dije haciéndole saber que sabia más de lo que él pensaba, a mi no me iba asustar.

-Tómalo como quieras- me dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-No es necesario decírtelo pero sabes que ella necesita descansar y tener tranquilidad, estaba muy alterada-mentí no quería que entrara a verla, si estaba en mis manos, el no estaría cerca de Bella, el muy idiota no me dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro y me tiro la puerta en la narices, ese bastardo ya le daría yo la sorpresa al tener que revisar a Bella,

se me volvía a tensar el cuerpo al imaginármela desnuda, aunque jamás me permitió verla de esa forma ni mucho menos tocarla ya que era una mojigata, que frustrante fue para mí ese noviazgo, bueno pero eso cambiará dentro de poco.

Cuando logre entrar en la habitación tuve que encontrarme con el idiota de su padre, siempre me odio, decía que no le convenía a Bella, el reencuentro fue intenso, no me dejaron examinarla y salieron huyendo con ella, estaba furioso, la pague con la pared dándole golpes, ¡demonios! me hicieron perder el control pero eso no me detendría………….

Alicie Pov

Todo me daba vueltas, no sabía dónde me encontraba, ni porque estaba lastimada y solo sentía el olor a humo que provenía de donde estaba, y sólo quise correr, pero la cabeza me dolía fuertemente, me dolía mucho, me la toque y me di cuenta que sangraba, en ese momento vi que alguien me sostenía y que trataba llevarnos por algún lugar, fije mis ojos bien en aquel hombre alto con cabello rubio, de ojos penetrantes y éste a su vez me sonrió.

-Hola cenicienta ya despertaste

-¿Cenicienta?-¿Qué?....

-Que te parece si hablamos luego si, trato de sacarnos de aquí vivos y sin ninguna quemadura.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté, no sabía quién era él, ni porque yo estaba allí solo sentía el fuerte dolor de cabeza -¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, no te duermas cenicienta, trata de mantenerte despierta ¿Sí? Soy el Sargento de Artillería Jasper Whitlock, y vine a salvarte.

-¿Jasper? ¿Salvarme de qué?, me duele mucho la cabeza- y en eso mire el fuego que nos abrazaba, venían tras nosotros, todo se estaba, en donde estábamos - vamos a morir- grite horrorizada.

- si creo que en esta circunstancia puedes llamarme así Jasper y no moriremos si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo sonriente ¿De qué demonios se reía? Y lo más importante ¿nos salvaría?

_**Hola chicas ¿Qué le pareció el capitulo o espero que les allá gustado de verdad ya apareció Jasper si se que se preguntara ¿Cómo el llego allí? Que demonios paso con Alice? Bueno eso se sabrá mas adelante esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar vieron al perro sarnoso de Jacob perdón, a lo mejor así comprenden porque edward se comporto así y al saco no confía en el ….**_

_**Princesaamy gracias a esta chica que me ha ayudado a corregir este capitulo gracias de verdad..**_

_**Respecto a mis otros fic: (EXPLICACION QUE PARA MI ES NECESARIA SINANIMO DE OFENDER A NADIE NI DE PERJUDICAR TAMPOCO SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE PASA)**_

_**Recuerdan que puse una nota de autor en fuego de deseo que decía que necesitaba ayuda urgente para betear fic que ya había hecho y solo faltaban corregirlos, las chicas que se ofrecieron a betearlo han sido muy buenas de verdad al ofrecer su ayuda para hacerlo ya que mis betas oficiales estaban ocupadas… envié le 7 tres fic a tres diferentes chicas que elegí de varias que se ofrecieron( digo que a todas las utilizare solo que como había adelantado solo tres capítulos de tres fic escogí a las tres primeras que me respondieron) sigo el del juego y la traición como ya vieron los publique ( ya hice el cap 18 para las que me querían matar y ver cual era la reacción de Bella ese lo termine el miércoles pero ayer lo envié a la chica que me lo iba a betear así que cuando lo tenga listo lo publico) este fic de la secuela lo tenia escrito en mi cuadernito y ayer lo pase al pc se lo mande a la chica que lo iba a betear y hoy ya se los publico ya que me lo paso ayer mismo pero hasta hora fue que pude entrar **_

_**Si aun se pregunta que paso con los otros fic que yo ya había terminado matrimonio de pantalla y la mitad de mi corazón, bueno estas chicas que se los envié le 7 de octubre, aun no lo han pasado…pues este tema es delicado bueno para mi ya que yo quiero que ustedes sepan que los capítulos están listos pero que aun no me lo pasan (hay que entender que si las chicas están ocupadas se les entiende) yo solo quería aclarar eso, para que no me amenacen de muerte ¿si? Ya que escribí eso capítulos**_

_**Por eso necesitaba la ayuda de las chicas que quisiera ayudarme, era con el fin de actualizar mas rápido, por eso ya después que publique esto empiezo con el cap 4 de la secuela… hasta que no me entreguen los otros no escribiré ni capitulo de matrimonio de pantalla ni de la mitad de mi corazón no hasta que lo publique**_

"_**De todas maneras"……… quisiera saber sus opiniones sinceras, ya que saben que yo les hago mucho caso**_

_**Cuídense y me extendí**_

_**Las quiere kat**_


	4. capitulo 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Capitulo 5

No soy igual & lindura

"La encontramos" fueron las palabras que me dijo Emmett inmediatamente la alegría se formo en mi rostro, mi amiga estaba bien, a pesar de estar lesionada, y estaba en el hospital recuperándose y por alguna extraña razón Jasper el amigo de Edward no se apartaba de ella, esto lo dijo Emmet un poco celoso de que solo quisiera estar con ese desconocido y no se acordaba de su propio hermano había perdido la memoria, al principio fue un fuerte choque no me recordaba, pero quería estar con ella apoyándola como ella siempre estaba hay para mi y no era justo que yo no estuviera cuando me necesitaba a lo mejor recordaba algo, cuando me viera, tenia que intentarlo, pero Edward era un terco, y estaba decidido a no dejarme ir, me retuvo una semana diciéndome que debía descansar y que me llevaría al pasar esta y así lo hice descanse todo el tiempo para que no tuviera excusa para no llevarme

1 semana después

Edward me acariciaba el vientre por quinta vez, era como si no estuviera seguro a pesar de que se lo había dicho varias veces el bebe y yo estamos bien pero igual seguía haciéndolo sus caricias me relajaban, el siempre me aseguro que Jasper se encargaría de todo que el la encontraría y así lo hizo no se como pero lo hizo la encontró.

-Me siento bien- le volví a decir, quería calmarlo después de lo que había pasado el se asusto mucho y yo también, ahora estábamos en un avión, para ir a ver a mi amiga, pero Edward había insistido en que no fuéramos solo y había convencido a la hija de la Sra. Rosalie para que fuera con nosotros, asegurando que esta conocía a uno de los mejores neurólogo que podía atender a Alice y ella fue para poder contactar la cita, pero yo sabia que no era todo verdad, ella había ido para asegurarle a Edward que el viaje me haría bien y no dañaría al bebe esto era un complot mi padre y de mi esposo ahora era "los súper amigos" le había dado a Edward no solo días libre asegurándose de decir que lo tomáramos como una luna de miel y nos quedáramos el tiempo que quisiéramos cosa que a Edward no le había hecho mucha gracia pero mi padre como coronel se lo ordeno y tuvo que acatar la orden " empezaba a odia esto" le hace mas caso a mi padre que a mi

-¿Quieres que despierte a Rosalie para que te revise?-rodé los ojos

-Estoy bien soldado-dije haciendo un saludo militar el odiaba eso

-Soy Sarg… ya no importa llámame como quieras- dijo rozándome la punta de la nariz con la yema de sus dedos otra caricia que amaba de el-igual creo que lo haces para enojarme pero sabes una cosa te amo lo sabias ¿verdad? y me preocupa todo lo que te afecta a ti y a nuestro bebe y haras lo que te diga Isabella

-Si lo sabia pero siempre es bueno oírlo yo te amo también, y siempre dando ordenes eso explica la aparición de Jasper en esta historia

-Si, quería….ayudar de alguna forma y el es el segundo mejor hombre que tenia para buscarla es bueno haciendo eso.

-¿Segundo? ¿Quién es el primero?-pregunte viéndolo a los ojos

-El primero tenia que cuidar a dos personas importante en su vida a pesar de que una de ellas es muy obstinada, ya sabes- me tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya- pero no quería dejarte sola

-Gracias- musite dándole un beso en los labios

-Te has vuelto blando Cullen ¿Quién lo imaginaria? -dijo la hermosa rubia – el romance, es una perdida de tiempo no existe el amor verdadero, parecen dos idiotas "el amor" bla bla bla, discúlpenme voy a vomitar

-y esa es Rosalie, odia todo lo que implica romance, no cree en el amor

-Vaya- fue lo que dije-¿Por qué?

-Su padre, esperaba un varón, y pues al no obtenerlo le exigió más, no la puedo culpa al tener un padre así, ella hizo todo lo que el decía pero nunca era suficiente hasta que se harto del carácter de su padre empezó a estudiar lo que quería y ahora es medico y muy buena en lo que hace

-¿Quieres decir que ella estuvo un tiempo en los marines?

-si, era uno de nosotros su padre la entrenaba la obligaba a hacer el mismo entrenamientos, pues así era las historia que contaba, decían que era muy duro con ella, otros dicen que renuncio a ser un militar por no darle gusto a su padre- pude ver como Edward se tensaba y maldijo fuertemente al recibir un golpe seco de Rosalie- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-No quiero que tu esposa se ponga a llorar con la historia triste que le estas contando, si mi padre era un maldito desgraciado, que me hizo la vida a cuadro solo por el hecho de que no había engendrado un hijo varón y era una desgracia para su familia y su honor yo no me casare y no tendré hijos es lo peor que se le puede dar a un hombre créeme y mas con los maldito marine- miro a Edward "sin ofender" claro además Bella así es como te llamas ¿no?

-Si, Bella- dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, yo no pensaba igual que ella, peor al parecer tenias razones para ser como era, puede notar que sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes hermosos

-Fíjate, tu padre era diferente a pesar de tenerte en la base, eras como una muñequita de porcelana, pero mi padre no, era rudo y se tenia que hacer su voluntad o todo era peor, fue lo primero que compre después de dejar la base y tener mi primera quincena

-Vibradores miles de ellos-dijo Edward riéndose-Auch-volvió decir al sentir los golpees de Rosalie esta vez en el brazo

-Edward- dije reprochándole lo que dijo- no deberías de decir esas cosas

-Solo bromeo-dijo sonriendo-cierto Hale

-Muy simpático Cullen, pero fueron vestido ciento de ellos, no me dejaba usarlos así que los compre cuando tuve el dinero para hacerlo, pero no los uso, no me gustan muchos me acostumbre a los pantalones Jeans y todo eso, pero los tengo me gusta a veces solo verlos y tocarlos

-tu eres muy hermosa Rosalie y seguro un vestido te quedaría muy bien

-No puedo usar los vestidos mi padre se aseguro de eso- puede sentir como Edward se tensaba.

-Ya estamos aterrizando-dijo Rosalie

Media hora después me di cuenta que el tema se había cerrado, di la gracias a Dios de que mi padre no era así, bueno nunca quise decepcionarlo pero jamás me trato como el padre de Rosalie, ella fue al baño y decidimos esperarla con todas las maletas juntas estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me dio un fuerte abrazo dejándome sin aire prácticamente

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa! O ya esta pesada ya ni te puedo cargar bien-dijo con una risotada.

-Emmett- mi cara se alegro al escuchar su broma- si eres exagerado, aun no se me nota nada es muy pronto

-Estas segura, pus definitivamente tienes algo diferente te ves radiante

-El es Edward mi esposo- dije viendo a Edward

-Mucho gusto-dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano, pero Emmett también lo alzo en peso cosa que molesto a Edward bastante- puedes soltarme

-Lo siento cuñadito es que es la emoción espero que sepas que queda explicito cuando digo que debes respetar y nunca dañar a mi hermanita o te llamaran el mitad sargento ¿porque? Te romperé las piernas si la haces sufrir, pero como aun no tengo quejas de ti y la veo radiante un abrazo me pareció perfecto para empezar nuestra amistad

-No le haré daño, pero una cosa es que me amenaces y no acepto las amenazas

-Ok, pero no la retiro, es lo que pienso y lo mantendré.

-Ya basta los dos, necesito ir al baño me siento un poco mareada-dije

-yo te acompaño-dijo Edward tomándome de la mano

-vayan, yo me ocupo de las maletas, las voy a llevar al auto esta en todo el frente Bella.

-ok-dije

Pude ver que Edward estaba un poco molesto asi que lo detuve antes de entrar al baño

-Solo trata de protegerme es como mi hermano mayor Edward

-¿piensas que te haré daño? ¿Qué seré un maldito? ¿Es eso lo que le has dicho? ¿No confías en mí? No seré perfecto pero jamás le haría lo que el papa de Rosalie o lo que Jacob te hizo pensé que ya lo sabias

-No, Edward no es eso no tengo la culpa de que Emmett sea tan sobre protector- dije tomando sus cara con mis manos- te amo y se que no me harías daño lo se

-No lo haré lo que hago es para protegerte no soy como el padre de Rosalie si eso te asusta también Bella

-Lo se, se que querrás a nuestro bebe sea lo que sea, lo se y no eres alguien malo no te culpare por cosas que hayan hecho otras personas confió en ti

-Es así, lo haré los protegeré a ambos-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios poco a poco el beso fue un poco mas profundo

-Edward la gente empieza a observarnos- dije con la voz entrecortada ya se estaba volviendo costumbre a dar espectáculo en las aerolíneas

-¿Qué gente? No les hagas caso-dijo callándome con un beso mas profundo, pude sentir como habría una puerta y entrábamos en ella

-Edward, no podemos hacer esto acá- dije tratando de separarme de el, aunque no quisiera había pasado una semana que Edward no me tocaba por miedo de lastimarme pero al parecer se le había olvidado

-Dijiste que te sentías bien ¿te duele algo? Amor- su voz era ronca

-No, no me duele nada pero es que la gente alguien puede entrar Edward, quiero hacerlo tanto como tu pero….

Me volvió a besar y me olvide de todo solo de sentir sus lengua dentro de mi boca quería que me tocara hay mismo, pero en eso hoy una garganta aclararse

-No debería de estar acá- dijo una señora muy mayor, de pronto sentí mi cara arder de lo que estuvimos apunto de hacer

-Lo sentimos, voy a salir te espero afuera amor- me dijo Edward saliendo inmediatamente

Cuando termine y me dispuse a lavar mis manos estaba la señora hay mirándome y me dijo antes de salir

-No, te preocupes si tuviera un hombre así yo también me lo hubiera tirado en todos lados

No podía creer lo que me dijo me sonroje otra vez y salí sorprendida de su comentario

Emmett Pov

Estaba contento, de volver a ver a Bella, en ese momento decidí mover las maletas había tres de ella pero no había problemas con eso, las sujetes pero en el momento que voltee un muy fuerte golpe hizo que me tambaleara

-¿Qué demonios? Grite furioso y voltee a ver quien me había golpeado

-Suelta esas maletas ladrón de pacotilla ¿Qué has hecho con la pareja que estaba aquí?

-¿Me has golpeado? Si soy un ladrón como puedes golpearme y si te hubiera hecho daño

-No te tengo miedo, me he enfrentado a gente mas grande que tu-no pude evitar reírme, vamos eres muy pequeñita y muy linda, pero en realidad no soy un ladron

-No te dejare ir con esas maletas

-Creo que estas confundida

-No, no lo estoy así que suelta las maletas ahora mismo o te arrepentirás

-Y que harás ¿gritar? Lindura

-No me llames lindura- en ese momento pude ver como se movió tan rápido que pudo volver a golpearme

-Demonios deja de hacer eso o no respondo lindura

-te dije que no me llamaras así- cuando fue a darme una patada le agarre el pie y la tumbe luego al trate de inmovilizar me puse arriba de ella

-Pero si eres toda una preciosura- dije al verle sus ojos era muy bella- te dije que si me volvías atacar no iba a responder

-Eres un imbecil suéltame mastodonte- me gritaba, la sujete mas fuerte y la bese

Solo hubo cambio de posición es todo gracias bye


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia

Capitulo 6

Acción y devoción

-te dije que no me llamaras así- cuando fue a darme una patada le agarre el pie y la tumbe luego al trate de inmovilizar me puse arriba de ella

-Pero si eres toda una preciosura- dije al verle sus ojos era muy bella- te dije que si me volvías atacar no iba a responder

-Eres un imbecil suéltame mastodonte- me gritaba, la sujete mas fuerte y la bese

El beso fue mágico nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando bese a esta mujer chispa era poco la experiencia de unir solo nuestros labio hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara quería mas así que la estreche mas y mas cuando sus labios se abrieron mi lengua tuvo contacto con la suya fui al cielo y me devolví al sentir un fuerte golpe en mis partes intimas me había golpeado en los huevos se me fue el aliento

-Te dije que no me tocaras estupido-dijo la Rubia tratando de apartarse de mi

-Es-pera- dije cundo pude contener el aliento vaya me dio duro

-Vete al carajo, pervertido- dijo y siguió caminando par luego pararse y hay me di cuenta que ella conocía a Bella y a su esposo, ambos miraron la escena con ganas de reír, pero no lo hicieron la rubia estaba enojada

Después de algunas presentaciones ya no necesarias su nombre era Rosalie que hermoso nombre

-Bueno creo queme debes una disculpa

-Vete al diablo

-No sabía que eras su amiga

-No tenias porque Besarme tienes suerte de que no te haya matado

-Eso es cierto- dijo el Edward

-Edward, no te metas en esto chicos debo ver a Alice así que espero que puedan limar sus asperezas y vamos pronto a ver a mi amiga

Alice pov

No sabia quien era en realidad no recordaba nada de mi vida, lo único que podía recordad era a el al hombre que me había salvado de aquel incendio pero no sabia porque estaba allí ni como había llegado sabia que tenia un hermano, pero no me sentía cómoda con el no lo conocía aunque fuera mi hermano todo me daba miedo en este instaste mirando a _Jasper _ estaba dormido y se veia bien a lo mejro estaba cansando a veces no podia dormir y el se quedaba conmigo ¿Por qué? Pues porque lo necesitaba no sabia en sui cual era la verdad pero no queria que se fuera

Entraron mi hermano Emmett y me saludo con un beso en la frente

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien- dije

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa? – pregunte muy sorprendida ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

-Vino Bella, recuerdas que te hable de ella

-Si, es mi amiga ¿esta aquí?

-Si quizás a lo mejor recuerdes algo

-Quiero verla

Salio a buscarla y en instante que se abrió la puerta y salio en busca de ella, busque mis ojos con los de Jasper a veces Emmett lo ignoraba desde mi punto de vista el estaba celoso porque con Jasper tenia una conexión que había perdido con el

-Estas despierto, lo siento por que mi hermano no te haya saludado

-No te preocupes se que no le caigo bien

-No eso no es cierto tu, tu me salvaste

-Ya basta de agradecimientos si vino Bella quiere decir que Cullen esta aquí así que tengo que ir a verlo

-No te vayas por favor

-Deberías de estar sola con Bella

-Pero no la conozco solo a ti

-Lo mas irónico es que no cierto solo a mi es la única persona que de verdad no conoces

-Quiero conocerte

-Alice yo..No es una buena idea

-Alice- dijo una chica de cabello marrón y ojos del color, ella debía de ser Bella

Me abrazo con una ternura sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Bella?

-Si me recordaste- pregunto quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-Lo siento- sentí lastima por ella – se que eres mi mejor amiga pero no puedo recordarte lo siento mucho

-Hace eso todo el tiempo, le dijo a mi hermano Emmett y a Jasper

-Si, todo el tiempo- dijo Emmett pero cuando vi el lugar donde estaba Jasper y el no estaba allí mi corazón dio un vuelco no quería estar sola y cuando el no estaba me sentía así

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué se fue?

-Tenia cosas que hacer Alice no puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo ya esta situación no me gusta

-Basta- lo reprendió Bella

-No puedo evitarlo con el me siento segura, discúlpenme por no recordarlo pero con el me siento segura

-Si cariño ya nos recordaras, Emmett es un tonto siempre lo hemos sabido

Después de contarme varias cosas y decirme que estaba embarazada conocía a su esposo Edward Cullen era muy guapo, y hacían una bonita pareja, también conocí a Rosalie que por alguna extraña razón, mi hermano no dejaba de verla,puede notar que elal a pèsar de que disimulaba tambien lo veia

Luego de hablar por horas se despidieron todos, me senti feliz de que se fuera pues me estaban abrumando, en eso se abrio la puerta y entro Jasper

-Hola- dije mi corazon se acelero

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa

-Vengo a despedirme- me dijo baje la cabeza

-vas con loc chicos al hotel se que has dormido aml estos dias lo siento mucho

-No, yo voy a regresar a la base me voy Alice ya mision termino

-¿te vas? No vas a volver

-No, fue un placer conocerte espero que estés bien y te recuperes

-Pero yo .. yo .. No quiero que te vayas

-No es tu decisión es la mía, no es bueno que siempre este aquí

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir

-si se que tienes que irte, no tienes porque quedarte lo se soy una egoísta se que tienes tu vida y yo no formo parte de ella

-No es así tengo obligaciones Alice no puedo mezclar una cosa con al otra lo siento me iré esta noche

-Esta bien adiós Jasper gracias por salvarme

-fue un placer- se acerco a mi y me beso ese fue un beso tierno pero yo quería mas asi que lo abrase y uní mas mis labios, después de unos minutos nos separamos y o oi maldecir


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan no me pertenece...ni siquiera este capitulo este pertenece a Kriito Cullen Masen gracias por todo amiga y por darnos este bello capitulo

Ella le dedica este capitulo a Patty

( otra amiga súper espero que te mejores)

Capitulo

The Rescue

Summary: ¿Es posible encontrar amor en medio del infierno? Jasper Whitlock había vivido demasiado como para creer en esas cosas. Pero todo su mundo se verá cambiado cuando descubra que no todo resulta del modo planeado... ¿podrá una damisela en apuros hacerle cambiar de opinión?

Jasper POV

Estaba afuera del apartamento de la amiga de Bella, Alice, creo que era su nombre. Dios ¿por qué demonios me metí en esto? Ah sí...yo me ofrecí a ayudarle a Edward a encontrar a la amiga de Bella…pero creo que es justo, Edward haría lo mismo si se tratara de mí…

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando vi a un gran, o mejor dicho ENORME hombre hablando con los policías, me acerque mejor para averiguar quién era, y de paso para examinar de cerca la "escena del crimen", pero me detuve al ver el piso cubierto de sangre, mientras a un lado, unos policías fotografiaban lo que parecía ser un "arma blanca" ensangrentada tirada en una de las esquinas.

Quise avanzar, pero me detuve al escuchar el crujido de vidrio al romperse bajo mis pies, extrañado me detuve y vi que había pisado lo que parecía ser los restos de un portarretrato con la foto de un par de niñas disfrazadas, una de ellas la que parecía ser Bella estaba disfrazada de bruja y la otra era una adorable niña más pequeña que ella, disfrazada de cenicienta y sonriente ante la cámara, tan solo verla y una tonta sonrisa se fue asomando por mis labios la pequeña me pareció simplemente adorable, Alice, no sé porque pero sentí unas ganas inmensas de encontrarla y protegerla de todo lo que le pudiera provocar daño alguno…creo que el romanticismo de Edward es algo contagioso; y estar rodeado de parejitas felices todos los días no ayuda.

-¿Quién eres tú?- La voz del enorme hombre, el cual no me había dado cuenta cuando se me había acercado, me saco de mis pensamientos...de nuevo.

-Soy el Sargento de Artillería Jasper Whitlock, fui enviado por el Sargento Primero Edward Cullen, soy su amigo y vengo a ayudar a encontrar a la señorita Alice.

-Oh claro, ¿eres amigo de Edward y Bella verdad? Mi nombre es Emmett Brandon soy hermano de Alice.-Dijo el grandote sonriendo, lo que causo que se viera menos temible.

-Mucho gusto Emmett,-le respondí dándole un apretón de manos- siento lo sucedido, pero si queremos dar con el paradero de tu hermana tenemos que actuar rápido. ¿Qué es lo que se sabe?

-Como vez, no hay mucho que hayan podido averiguar- dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza frustrado- es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- bufo- Ven sentémonos aquí- Dijo señalándome un sillón.

Al sentarse, observo lo que parecía una foto y bufo de nuevo-James, James Morgan, el ex novio de Alice, vino a causar destrozos, después de que ella lo dejo porque se entero que tuvo un amorío con una chica llamada Victoria Lancaster, durante la mayor parte de su noviazgo…

Mientras observaba la fotografía de esta sonriente chica abrazada a un tipo serio, pensé. Ese tipo en serio debe estar loco!... ¿Cómo podría alguien engañar a una chica tan hermosa como Alice?...y la voz de Emmett otra vez me saco de mi ensoñación…

La verdad siempre le advertí a Alice sobre él, porque tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en los casinos todos los fines de semana, prácticamente se quedo en la ruina por el juego, y vivía gracias al trabajo de Alice, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que se haya dado cuenta de la clase de persona que tenía a su lado.

-¿Y sabes de los lugares que solía frecuentar James? ¿Alguna propiedad que no haya conseguido vender? Cualquier información que me puedas dar es de utilidad Emmett, piénsalo por favor…

-Lo perdió todo en el juego… creo que si hubiese podido apostar su vida lo hubiese hecho- dijo meditabundo- Salvo…esa choza- murmuro comenzando a animarse más- Alice me comento de una cabaña que no le pertenecía a él, era de sus padres pero el solía frecuentarla cuando quería escapar del mundo, incluyendo a Alice, ya que solo la llevo un par de veces; era una cabaña que queda en un bosque cercano, a las afueras de la ciudad.

-No es suya claro, pero es una posibilidad…-murmuro.

-Gracias Emmett- Dije levantándome para hacer unas llamadas mientras pensaba en las posibles rutas a seguir. No podía esperar a los refuerzos. Si a estas alturas James sabia que lo estaban persiguiendo, lo que haría sería deshacerse de todo lo que lo pueda inculpar, incluyendo a…Alice…

Me despedí de Emmett y conduje como alma que lleva el diablo al darme cuenta del poco tiempo que me quedaba si quería rescatar a Alice. Me saltee un par de luces rojas pero no me importo, en mi mente solo se repetía la imagen de esa graciosa niña vestida de cenicienta, para luego ser reemplazada por una hermosa mujer que ahora acaparaba todos mis pensamientos…

Estacione el auto a una prudente distancia y avance cautelosamente ante lo que parecía ser una cabaña vacía, bueno al menos eso pensé hasta que vi que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se movía en su interior. Era James…y estaba saliendo de la cabaña, me escabullí entre los árboles y lo seguí colina abajo, parecía dirigirse a los matorrales. Entonces me di cuenta de que ahí se encontraba un auto, James quería escapar. Pero no, no se lo iba a permitir.

Justo antes de que se subiera al auto lo ataque por atrás, James reacciono inmediatamente y trato, inútilmente, de defenderse tirándome un codazo en las costillas, cosa que no le funciono. Di gracias por mi entrenamiento como marine, lo espose y le quite las llaves del carro. Pero justo en ese momento soltó una maquiavélica carcajada.

-Eres un imbécil, a estas alturas la puta ya debe estar muerta- Al oír sus palabras la desesperación se apodero de mi y le di un puño que lo dejo nockeado.

En seguida corrí de regreso a la cabaña, y mi desesperación aumento al encontrarla en llamas. Me adentre allí pero no conseguía ver nada, maldije a James, si le había llegado a pasar algo a Alice, el pagaría las consecuencias…seguí examinando frenéticamente la habitación en búsqueda de algo que me ayudase a encontrarla, hasta que la vi, una trampilla en el suelo mal ocultada por un tapete. Lo termine de quitar con una patada y abrí la puerta rápidamente, esperando que Alice aun no se haya quedado sin oxigeno.

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa y allí, tirada en una esquina y cubierta de ceniza estaba mi pequeña cenicienta, se veía tan frágil que temía que el solo hecho de tomarla entre mis brazos haría que se quebrara en mil pedazos… me recrimine mentalmente por mis inoportunos pensamientos y la tome en brazos preparándome para salir de aquel infierno. Parecía que le habían dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ya que sangraba un poco…salí de mis pensamientos al notar que mi pequeña cenicienta comenzaba a reaccionar.

- Hola cenicienta ya despertaste- dije sonriendo al ver que había reaccionado.

- ¿Cenicienta?-Pregunto confundida y yo sonreí tiernamente al recordar la fotografía y al verla cubierta de ceniza.

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos luego si?, trato de sacarnos de aquí vivos y sin ninguna quemadura.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto mi cenicienta.

-Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, no te duermas cenicienta, trata de mantenerte despierta ¿Sí? Soy el Sargento de Artillería Jasper Whitlock, y vine a salvarte.

-¿Jasper? ¿Salvarme de qué?- dijo al parecer sin ser consciente del fuego que nos rodeaba, en eso volteo a mirar alrededor y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta del fuego –vamos a morir!- grito horrorizada

-Sí, creo que en estas circunstancias puedes llamarme así, Jasper y no moriremos si yo puedo evitarlo- dije sonriendo como tonto porque me encantaba escuchar mi nombre de sus labios.

Por fin logramos salir de ese infierno en el que se había convertido la dichosa cabaña, mire a Alice y me preocupe al ver q estaba inconsciente de nuevo y que no respiraba; así que la puse delicadamente en el piso, y le di respiración boca a boca esperando ansiosamente que reaccionara.

Al ver que por fin estaba reaccionando, me aparte un poco para que pudiera respirar, comenzó a toser y entonces me miro con esas hermosas orbes azules que tenia por ojos y, aprovechando que aun estaba cerca de ella, puso sus frágiles brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dio un beso que me sorprendió al principio, pero después reaccione inmediatamente y le respondí el beso, dejando que sus dulces labios se amoldaran a los míos. Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, el beso termino y ella de nuevo me miro con sus hermosos ojos y me murmuro un "gracias", antes de desmayarse, de nuevo. Yo solo sonreí como tonto ante eso.

- bueno como ya saben este capitulo era el ejemplo para el concurso que no se llevo a cabo por eso publico lo que krrito nos hizo con tanto gusto y que a mi me encanto

Estos reviews son para ella por que se o merece

Excelente kriitoooo

Nota¨

Se supone que este era el capitulo 4 pero algunas no lo vieron o no lo leyeron asi que lo puse aquí para que se den cuenta lo que paso con jas y ali


	7. nota

Hola chcias, lamento informarles que no es un capitulo mas, lo siento mucho, lamentablemente no he encontrado la inspiracion necesaria para volver a escribir, estoy estacada y eso es muy malo de verdad, para eso queiro que me ayuden y pues ya que ustedes son las que leen mis historias y gracias a ustedes es que escribo, lo del blog queda tambien suspendido por lo mismo peor abri un twitter donde me gustaria que escrbieran y me ayudaran ( se que es mucho pedir) pero asi me animan como les gustaria que las historias siguieran ? me encnatria saber sus ideas y una vez mas lo siento las quiere kat el twitter es arroba emmyswans 


End file.
